Meia Xícara de Açúcar
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: É dia dos namorados em Paris e Mireille está fazendo um bolo para Kirika enquanto esta está no parque pintando, mas algo sai errado, o que será? MireilleXKirika Shoujo-ai FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!


**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Um shoujo-ai bem água com açúcar (E QUANTO AÇÚCAR XD), em comemoração ao dia dos namorados. Boa leitura a todos e comentem!

**_Meia Xícara de Açúcar_**

Mireille abriu, lentamente, os olhos e sorriu ao ver a garota de cabelos escuros dormindo tranqüilamente em seus braços. Moveu-se, delicadamente, para não acordar a namorada e foi para o banheiro.

A água fresca do chuveiro a fez sentir-se revigorada e feliz, é, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela estava feliz. Naquele dia mais ainda, pois ela e Kirika comemorariam seu primeiro dia dos namorados juntas.

Enrolou a toalha no corpo e voltou ao quarto onde encontrou Kirika calçando os tênis.

- Bom dia. – Mireille cumprimentou depositando um leve beijo nos lábios da jovem. – Está de saída? – a loira sentou-se ao lado da namorada.

- Vou ao parque pintar.

- Mas logo hoje? – Mireille tentou disfarçar sua decepção, afinal Kirika não tinha culpa, ela viera de longe e não devia saber muito sobre as datas comemorativas em Paris.

- Não se preocupe, volto antes de anoitecer. – a morena beijou a outra garota e saiu.

O relógio apitou, uma da tarde, Mireille perguntou-se como podiam ter dormido até tão tarde... Imagens da noite anterior invadiram os pensamentos da loira e ela não pôde evitar sentir-se um pouco embaraçada.

Foi para a cozinha pensando em quê almoçar e encontrou em uma das gavetas um livro de receitas, começou a folhear: tortas, bolos, bolachas e todos pareciam tão deliciosos... Virou a página e viu um bolo de morango com chantilly, perfeito para um dia como o dia dos namorados!

Começou a abrir os armários e juntar os ingredientes, fôrmas e copos sobre o balcão, lavou as mãos, amarrou as madeixas loiras em um coque perfeito, respirou fundo e exclamou:

- Mãos à massa!

Deslizou a ponta do dedo pela página do livro enquanto relia os ingredientes e os procedimentos. Pegou o pacote de farinha, mediu e colocou no pote, depois mediu o leite e quebrou os ovos adicionando tudo e mexendo.

- Agora... – ela virou a página do livro. – Meia xícara de açúcar.

Mediu o açúcar e despejou no pote, voltou ao livro, mas antes que pudesse ler o telefone tocou. Limpou as mãos no avental e correu para atender.

- Bom dia! Você é a responsável pela linha telefônica?

- Sim.

- Nós estamos fazendo algumas inovações no sistema e gostaríamos de saber se você está interessada em adquirir.

- Olha, eu estou ocupada agora... Será que você pode ligar mais tarde?

- Mas escute, com essas inovações as suas ligações vão ficar ainda mais baratas e, é claro, a qualidade também vai aumentar e muito! E nós não cobramos caro!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Obrigada, mas eu realmente preciso ir agora.

- Você tem mesmo certeza?

- Tenho, obrigada! – Mireille desligou antes que o jovem pudesse dizer mais uma palavra. – Onde é que eu estava? Ah, sim! Meia xícara de açúcar.

Ela mediu o açúcar e adicionou, mexeu um pouco e voltou ao livro, foi quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Que bom que a senhorita atendeu. – a senhora que fôra eleita zeladora há poucas semanas olhou séria para a loira.

- Em que posso ajudar, a senhora?

- Acontece que ontem foi o dia de pagar o condomínio e a senhorita não apareceu lá no salão de festas. – o tom era, obviamente, acusativo.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia que o pagamento estava sendo feito no salão de festas... Eu até fui ao seu apartamento.

- Mesmo? Então trate de ir de novo e pagar! – e com isso ela saiu pisando duro, Mireille suspirou, fechou a porta e decidiu voltar ao bolo.

- De novo, onde eu estava? – ela mediu meia xícara de açúcar adicionou e começou a mexer, enquanto mexia ouviu um barulho, parecia vir da sala.

Pegou a arma dentro da bolsa e caminhou, silenciosamente, na direção de onde, acreditava, o som viera. Entrou na sala de um salto e apontou o revólver para a janela, estava aberta, a cortina esvoaçava com o vento forte e um vaso jazia no chão.

Mireille largou a arma e correu para salvar a plantinha, da qual Kirika tanto gostava. Juntou a terra e recolocou a planta em seu devido lugar fechando a janela antes de voltar à cozinha.

- Eu vou ou não conseguir fazer esse bolo, meu Deus? – aloira perguntou medindo meia xícara de açúcar.

Finalmente o silêncio reinou e ela pôde terminar o bolo em paz.

_Meia Xícara de Açúcar_

Kirika andava de um lado para o outro, parando em frente às vitrines e checando o relógio para não se atrasar.

O que Mireille gostaria de ganhar? Chocolates? Flores? Roupas? A jovem achava todos aqueles presentes muito vazios... Eles não demonstravam os sentimentos dela pela loira e ela queria que Mireille soubesse o quanto era importante em sua vida...

Para Kirika era difícil dizer "eu te amo" ou "não vivo sem você", por isso o presente precisava, indiretamente, dizer tudo aquilo e muito mais.

Esbarrou em alguma coisa, uma caixa cheia de pequenos gatinhos, ao lado uma placa: "_Para doação."_

- Quer um? – uma senhora aproximou-se dela.

- Não dão muito trabalho?

- Claro que não. Você só precisa comprar uma caixa de areia e potes para comida.

- Mesmo? Porque eu não quero dar um problema para a pessoa de quem gosto, quero dar um presente.

- Bom, eu acho que um animalzinho é um presente muito significativo. Ter um animal é o mesmo que ter um filho, por isso acho que é um presente que quer dizer: estou pronta para ter uma família com você.

- Vou levar o marrom. – a jovem disse ignorando grande parte do que a mulher havia dito.

_Meia Xícara de Açúcar_

- Mireille? – a jovem entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta. – Tadaima!

- Kirika? É você? – a loira apareceu vindo do quarto. – Devo ter pego no sono... O que é isso que você tem aí?

- É um presente. – Kirika aproximou-se sorrindo e ergueu o filhote.

- De quem? – Mireille estava preocupada quem dera um presente para _sua _namorada no dia dos namorados? Ela não permitiria isso!

- De mim.

- Como? – ela foi tirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos.

- É para você... – Kirika abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. – Feliz dia dos namorados!

De olhos fechados a jovem sentiu os braços de Mireille em torno de si e o conforto provido por ela, a mulher da sua vida... Com certeza.

- Eu tenho algo para você também. – a loira ergueu o rosto de Kirika e lhe deu um beijo terno. – Vem comigo.

As duas caminharam de mãos dadas até a cozinha, o gatinho ainda enrolado nos braços da morena.

- O que é? – Kirika olhou em volta sem notar nada anormal.

- Sente-se. – Mireille puxou uma cadeira para a jovem que colocou o gatinho no chão. – Vou trazer.

Dando a volta na mesa a loira aproximou-se da bancada e cortou uma fatia de bolo.

- Você fez? – Kirika perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

- É... – Mireille ficou vermelha, mas olhava intensamente para a namorada enquanto esta colocava uma garfada na boca. – E então?

- Mireille? – Kirika começou a rir. – Quanto açúcar você colocou?

- Meia xícara. – a loira respondeu confusa.

- Está ótimo. – a jovem levantou-se e abraçou com força a mulher que amava. – Acho que você colocou muito amor. – Kirika continuou rindo, a cabeça encostada no peito de Mireille. O amor é doce... Muito mais doce que meia xícara de açúcar.


End file.
